Servamp: Shadows of Heart
by thebelloflove
Summary: Nagi Matsuura is a normal high school first year who on her way home, sees a black cat and took him in, naming him Orion. What Nagi assumed to be a normal cat all changed when she came home and saw that Orion had turned into a human and claimed to not only to be a vampire, but a Servamp. With this, Nagi said goodbye to her normal high school days as she's now the Eve of Sloth


**Yoooooo what's up~ It's been forever since I posted something here. Anyways, it's a new story and it takes place like roughly about 50-60 years after the original series (which hasn't ended but just pretend it did) with a bunch of new characters and a lot of old ones. So without further delay~**

 **Disclaimer:** _While this story and the new characters that are present now and later are mine, a lot of the old ones are not and belong to Strike Tanaka! I wish I can work alongside the author, but that's wishful thinking so this is the best I've got! Alrighty now move on to the actual story._

* * *

 _I don't remember why I bothered when I found him that day. I know I couldn't let die on the streets, but I had a choice whether or not I can take him in. That day led me to one mess after another… I never imagined that bringing in a stray cat off the streets would give me a life that I never expected could happen…_

 _I opened my eyes and saw that I was surrounded by flames in a crumbling building. I tried to move, but I felt a sharp pain in my right arm and legs and I noticed that they were both bleeding. I tried fighting the pain, but I always fell back down with my left hand holding my right arm. My teeth clenched as I tried to do something, but I slowly began to lose consciousness due to the heavy smoke. I lifted my head and even though my vision was starting to become blurry and my hearing was starting to grow numb, I thought I saw a male running towards me. I reached my arm out._

" _O...ri...on..." I muttered out a male's name before passing out._

 _What if I never learned the truth…?_

 _What if I stayed home that day…?_

 _None of this would've happened…_

 _How can I be so careless…?_

 _Am I really naive…?_

 _Maybe it would've been better…_

 _If I never brought him into my life…_

* * *

I snapped back to reality and took a look at my surroundings and saw that I was in the gym, looking at a girl with long purple hair that is tied in a ponytail, that girl being my best friend Chisato. I looked at her and she gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay Nana?" She asked me and I blinked in confusion and she sighed. "You spaced out again?"

"I-I'm sorry…~" I giggled while rubbing the back of my head. "I've been thinking about Orion pretty much all day."

"Orion?" Chisato blinked at the name then tilted her head. "The constellation?"

"No silly~" I giggled and she laughed back. "Okay okay," I stopped then looked at Chisato with a smile. "I found this small black kitty on my way home from practice yesterday. He was in this brown box as if someone abandoned him. I couldn't just leave the poor cat alone, so I brought him home."

"And your parents are cool with this?"

I nodded as the two of us started making our way to the girl's changing room so that we can change out of our workout clothes and back into our school uniforms. "They said that I have to take responsibility since I found the cat." I continued the story, "and since my parents are out on their wedding anniversary vacation, I have to be extra careful with Orion."

"Oh I see." Chisato nodded then smiled. "Mind if I go over? I want to see this cat of yours. Besides, I want to eat dinner with you if possible since your parents aren't in town."

"Sure." I smiled back as I was changing. "Best that we split up once we get dressed so I can go home and check the fridge."

"Alright then." Chisato said then looked down with a worried look. "Just...be careful… I've heard rumors saying that there's this group hunting and kidnapping people… Supposedly they're paired up with a group of vampires too…"

I looked at Chisato after I changed back into my uniform and blinked in confusion. I know she has a bad habit of thinking about negative things, but I smiled and patted her back. "It'll be fine! Like I said when we were kids, "No matter what you say or do, I'll always be your friend." And I still stand by that!"

"I know." Chisato looked at me and smiled back.

"Anyways," I said then stuffed my workout clothes into my pink messenger bag. "I'll go on ahead." I added as I put the strap on my shoulder.

"You're forgetting this."

I looked up and saw a brown hooded cape get tossed at me. I caught it and smiled, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Whoops~" I giggled then put my brown boots on and ran out the room. "See ya!"

* * *

As I was running home, I looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. I lifted the hood on my cape and placed it on my head, smiling away as my boots splashed in some small puddles. Once I arrived home, I took out my house keys and unlocked the door, walking inside as I took off my hood. "I'm home!" I yelled out even though I knew no one was home. I took off my boots then walked into the hallways. I stopped when I heard the TV playing in the living room and I blinked in confusion. _Did I accidentally leave the TV on again?_ I asked myself then slowly opened the door. "Hello?" I greeted then saw a strange male sitting in front of the TV while eating store-bought ramen and I blinked in confusion.

"Oh...you're home…" The cyan haired male said and I slowly closed the door as I was sweating, not from the running, but from the fact that a boy broke into my house.

 _Umm...when did this happen…?_ I questioned myself then slowly opened the door and saw the male in front of the door. I screamed then fell back and landed on the ground. "Whoa!" I stared at him with a worried look on my face. I pointed at him and asked, "who...are you?!"

"Geez...this is a pain…" The male sighed then scratched his cheek.

"L-Like I said," I shouted as I stood up. "Who-" I was about to question him again then saw that around his neck is a red collar with a golden lock and my eyes widen. _W-Wait...that's the collar I gave Orion after I brought him home…_ I thought to myself, the memory of bringing the cat home and giving him that exact collar before I went to bed. Hesitantly, I walked towards the male who went back into the living room to continue eating his ramen. I stood behind him then slowly touched his head. "Is it possible that you're...my pet cat named Orion?" I questioned him and all of a sudden, a flash of light blinded my vision. The light died down and I looked around and saw that nothing changed which made me sigh in relief. However, I looked back at the male whom I believed to be my cat, Orion stood up and sighed. "Can you please explain what's going on?" I asked him and he sighed again.

"We formed a temporary contract…" He said, but that only made me even more confused, indicated by the obvious blank look on my face.

"A...contract?"

"You're so slow at this that it's a pain explaining everything…"

"So if we formed a contract," I spoke up then tilted my head. "What does that make you? What are you exactly?"

"A vampire...that's also a servant… We're called Servamps." The male continued explaining, but it still didn't help the confusion that I kept expressing. "You called Orion...so that's my name."

"Okaaay?" I blinked, still not getting what's happening here. _A vampire...who also happens to be a...servant? That's pretty weird…_ I thought to myself as I scratched my cheek. "Anyways, my name is Nagi Matsuura," I added then tilted my head. "Sooo...why are you here exactly?"

The cat who called himself Orion looked at me then sighed, scratching his head. "Simple, you took me in… But I'll be leaving once the contract demolishes in 24 hours."

"Wait what?!" My eyes widen in shock then I slumped my shoulders with my head hanging. "I wish you can stay longer…" I lifted my head then tilted her head. "So if you're a vampire, you can drink my blood?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to do it… It's a pain…" Orion answered then started looked away. "Besides, if I drink your blood, you'll become my Eve...and I personally don't want to go through the same thing as before…"

"Sooo...what you're saying is that if you drink my blood, then I'm your Eve and that you're Servamp?" I questioned as I crossed my arms with my eyes closed, processing all of this new information. "But as of now, we don't have that kind of relationship because you haven't drank my blood… Well, it's more like you don't want to because...something similar happened in the past?" I continued then opened my eyes and saw that the male looked impressed at what I said and I blinked. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, just surprised that you pretty much got the gist of it…" He said then put his hands in his pocket.

"I see." I smiled then looked at the curtains to the backyard then opened them to see if it stopped raining. I saw that it did indeed stop raining and that the sun is starting to go down. "Well at least it stopped raining~" I said then turned around and saw Orion and I stared at him in confusion. To see if he really is a vampire, I closed the curtains and saw the cat turn back into a human. "Wait, you weren't kidding when you said that you're a vampire?!" I shouted then sat in front of the male.

"Geez...you're so noisy…"

"Oh crap! I forgot that I need to go to the store!" I stood up then ran towards the living room door, but as soon as I took a few steps beyond the door, I fell back and landed on the ground. I looked up and saw that Orion sighed.

"We can't be far apart for 24 hours…"

"If that's the case," I opened my bag, threw my workout clothes in the washing machine that is nearby, quickly put my boots on, then grabbed Orion's arm as I opened the door. I saw that he turned back into a cat and I stuffed him in my bag. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to endure the smell of my sweaty workout clothes." I told him as I started running to the shopping district.

* * *

Once I got to the shopping district, I saw that it was moderately crowded and looked around cautiously. I stopped when I felt my bag start rustling around. I ran to a nearby alleyway and opened it up, seeing that Orion jump out and turning back to his human form since it's now dark outside.

"I can't believe you made me smell your sweat…" He complained and I whined with a pouty face.

"I said I was sorry! I had dance practice today and I forgot to grab my workout bag!"

"You're so loud…" Orion complained again and I whined again.

"Anyways," I turned around then started walking out of the alleyway then looked back at the male. "A friend of mine is coming over for dinner, so I need to go to the store and you're coming with me."

"Too much of a hassle…"

"You have to!" I complained with a pout.

I started walking with the male walking beside me and I kept my guard up since Chisato warned me the rumor with the kidnappers and vampires. The people around me gave me weird looks, but I didn't bother with it. Before I can go into the store, I accidentally ran into a short middle school girl with dark blue hair and I flinched, looking down at her with an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"..." The girl said nothing, but she looked at me, staring at me with her creepy and eerie bright yet lifeless yellow eyes which is creeping me out.

"Do you need something from me?" I asked her and she continued staring at me which is now slowly making me slightly uncomfortable and terrified. "U-Ummm…"

The girl's gaze turned towards Orion and she frowned, pulling out a knife and stabbing his arm. My eyes widen at her action as everyone around screamed at what the girl did. The district cleared out as Orion moved away from the girl who continued staring at the male with a blank stare.

"You…" The girl finally spoke up then threw the knife at Orion again. He swiftly dodged the attack while I was paralyzed mainly due to fear. "You...must...die…" She said as she threw another knife, this time stabbing Orion's left leg.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at the girl then ran towards the male. I looked back at the middle school and she was slowly walking towards us. "Why are you attacking him?!"

"You…" She spoke up again then pulled out another knife. "Nagi Matsuura… The Eve of the Servamp of Sloth...must also die…"

My eyes widen when she said my name. I never once introduced myself to her, but the fact that she knows me is frightening. She threw her knife at me, causing myself to flinch and shield myself with my arms, but I saw that Orion took the blow for me. "O-Orion!"

"Geez… This is a pain…" He said then looked at me. I blinked, but then I saw him forcefully bite my neck, causing my eyes to widen.

The middle schooler seemed to see this, frowned and gritted her teeth as she watched as black chains with a blue aura is around my left wrist and around Orion's neck. The girl smirked then started laughing like a maniac as the two of us saw that a blue mask with the Roman number I on the forehead, magically appeared on her face then looked at us as she pulled out two more knives.

"Time to die Eve and Servamp!" She yelled out as she threw her knives at us.

I watched as Orion blocked both attacks then looked at his fingers becoming claws then lunged at the girl. While she dodged one of the attacks, she got hit by another and fell back. I saw that Orion walked towards the girl as she slowly standing up and he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. My eyes widen then grabbed the chains and pulled Orion back, causing him to drop the girl.

"Okay okay, don't go hurting her even though she stabbed you!" I told him as I dragged him back towards me. I looked at the girl and she stared at me with a smirk.

"You're so naive Nagi Matsuura…" She told me. "You're so airheaded… Yet you're an interesting one…" She continued then turned around and vanished before my eyes.

"H-Hold on!" I yelled out as the chains disappeared, but a sudden wave of drowsiness came over me and I slowly closed my eyes and fell to the ground. I looked up and even though my vision is hazy and fuzzy, I thought I saw two pairs of long legs. But before I can say anything, a cloud of darkness clouded my vision and before I knew it...I passed out.

* * *

 **Ok before you go away, I want you to check out a new side blog I created on** **tumblr** **. What I said will affect future updates, so I recommend checking it out if you're curious (even if everything sucks.) Anyways, see you next chapter everyone~**


End file.
